Freshmen Year: The Alternate Version
by HJP2005
Summary: The long awaited Alternate Version to "Freshmen Year" I Know the summary sucks, just read it! You won't be disappointed.


**A/N: All right guys, here it is, the long awaited second version to "Freshmen Year". Now, the other version will stand as is, and will be a stand-alone story. There will be no sequel to it, so you're all left to wonder what happens. Sorry, but I think its better this way. Time for the usual disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or bands that may be mentioned/used. Enjoy!  
**

Freshmen Year: The Alternate Version

Chapter One

Tommy:

"And so it begins…" Tommy thought to himself as he walked through the front doors to his new high school. "These next four years will determine so much of my future. Its kinda scary that so much hangs upon something that at first glance appears so trivial." The first day of high school is very intimidating to most new students. Tommy had been berated by his parents throughout the summer on how well he needed to do in high school in order to get into a good college and all that other crap. Tommy thought that it was a bit early to be thinking about college, it was, after all, four years away. "I can barely think about what I'm gonna do tomorrow, let alone four years down the road. I need to focus on the here and the now. After all, if you look to far down the road, you'll miss what's right in front of you, and then you're screwed." He thought to himself. "Mental note, write that down for future reference."

Once in the auditorium, he set about looking for all of his friends. Even though they all lived basically next door to each other, he road the bus, while the others got driven by their parents. He found them all, sitting in the back, as far away from the stage, and the admin as possible. "Hey guys, what's up!" He greeted his friends.

"Hey Tommy," they replied in unison. All of them appeared groggy and irritable. He looked them all over. Phil was peacefully sleeping in a chair, Chuckie was conscious, but barely at that. Kimi looked like she was about to pass out. And then his eyes fell upon Lil, the girl he had loved since eight grade. She was wide-awake, in contrast to everyone else, who looked like the walking dead. He grabbed a seat next to her just as the principal began to speak…

Lil:

BRRRRRRIIIINNNNG BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGG! Screamed Lil's alarm clock at 5 A.M. She slammed the snooze button to shut it up and get five more minutes of sleep. But then she remembered that today was the first day of school. And immediately she was wide-awake. Lil has always loved school. But today she wanted to go back even more because that would mean that she would get see all her friends again. They had rarely seen each other over the summer. But not only her friends, she would get to see the man that she loved, Tommy. She had missed him dearly over the summer, and couldn't wait to see that handsome man again.

She wanted to make a good first impression on him for the year, good enough to get him to ask her out. So she ran into the shower, spending a full 45 minutes there, wanting to make sure that she was clean and smelled and looked good. After she got out, she put on her make up and got dressed. After all that, she only had about ten minutes to eat breakfast, so she grabbed a pop tart and ran out to the car, where her mother was waiting, with Phil asleep in the front seat. "Well you're looking very pretty this morning Lil", her mother said, while backing out of the driveway. "Dressing for someone special?" Lil knew that her mother had her suspicions about how she felt about Tommy.

**A/N: I know it's a lot like the first chapter of the original version, but bear with me guys, it'll get different later on. And I know it was reall short, I'll try to make the later chapters longer. And now for the bad news, I'll be taking a hiatus from writing for until the end of August/beginning of September. My girlfriend is moving 10 hours away, and I need to make the best of our last few months together. Ironic, seeing as she was literally, the girl next door. Don't ever fall in love guys, it hurts. Anyway, pardon my ramblings. As usual, any and all comments are appreciated, so review! **


End file.
